Night Festival
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Alfred berkenalan dengan Natalia. Natalia adalah kunci dari kasus yang Arthur selidiki. Dan Arthur adalah Inspektur yang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yg terjadi akhir2 ini. Festival adalah penyelesaiannya. Hetero pair  FOR IHA FEST


Malam hening biru kelam. Udara dingin turun dan menyentuh permukaan aspal. Kabut berpendar, sejalan dengan aura yang menerobos masuk. Bergerak, menghempas kabut asap itu dari sekelilingnya, memusnahkan. Angin bergerak tajam, menggores daging dengan cepat hingga mencapai tulang. Suara mengerang dan pasrah, menunggu dewa maut mengambil nyawanya dengan paksa tanpa sentuhan lembut. Suara mencekik, teredam oleh malam sunyi.

Tarian pedang akan dewa maut menyerigai, tersenyum menikmati. Sang target menegang, ketakutan akan wibawanya. Berpindah cepat dengan satu hembusan, percikan air terdengar sekian _hertz_, warna yang bercampur dengan kegelapan, sebagai pertanda bahwa nyawa kini berpisah atas kehendaknya. Menyeringai, menikmati pantulan lampu tersingkap di pisaunya yang tertempel darah, mengelapnya sehingga bersih tanpa noda. Bau cairan segar itu masih terasa.

Malam ini sang eksekutor telah selesai menjalankan tugasnya. Amanat yang telah diberikan kepadanya telah diembannya selama yang ia ingat. Suara ponsel memecah keheningan, diangkatnya dengan suara berdecak.

"_Spasibal_**(1)**Natalia! Saya senang atas kerja anda yang sangat tepat waktu sekali." Terdengar suara yang menyapa dari sana. Terasa dingin dan tidak berperasaan. "Berikutnya, anda harus menghabisitarget saya yang selanjutnya. Untuk foto dan biodata singkatnya, akan segera saya kirimkan."

Tring! Ponsel bergetar singkat. Jarinya menekan tombol, dan terpampanglah sosok pria dengan rambut secerah matahari dengan mata birunya sebagai pelengkap. Dibingkai kacamata yang cocok dengan bentuk kepalanya.

"Namanya Alfred F. Jones. Sepupu dari inspektur kepolisian Arthur Kirkland. Dia akan datang besok. Harap anda mengamatinya dan segera membunuhnya. Hari itu juga."

"Baik, tuan. Perintah anda akan segera saya laksanakan." jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan mengecewakanku Natalia… Atau anda akan menerima eksekusi dari saya…" Terdengar suara lecutan pistol terdengar. Namun tidak begitu jauh. "Hari ini beristirahatlah. Pagi-pagi anda harus bersiap-siap."

"_Da_,_ spasibal_."

* * *

><p>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

Night Festival © aka Akari van der Alumina #eah

**.: FOR INDONESIA HETALIA AWARD FESTIVAL :.**

Rate: T

Warning: kemungkinan OOC, human name, amatir, minor intrik, minor violet, puanjang, dan AU. Tempat kejadian adalah fiksi dari khayalan author gendeng. Pair AlfredNatalia/AmeBela. Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"IGGYYY! AKU SUDAH SAMPAI _LHO_—!"

Si pemilik suara nyaris saja membuat telinga Arthur berdenging. Tidak karuan dengan suaranya, Arthur untuk sementara menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan menghilangkan suara denging itu. Pagi-pagi sekali Arthur sudah disibukkan dengan sesosok mayat yang tergeletak di celah sempit antara _café_ Hedervary dan gedung les menggambar. Selain sibuk akan hal itu, Arthur juga sibuk dengan sepupunya yang kini bertingkah tidak karuan dari Amerika.

Suasana kota London cerah dengan pagi, menunjukkan kehormatannya sebagai kota para bangsawan. Desain simetris di setiap sudut turut menghiasi sebagai ciri khas arsitektur Inggris, terlihat elegan dan berkelas. Para warganya pun turut demikian. Bersikap sopan dan tertata dengan gaya pakaian dan saling menyapa dengan logat _British_ yang kental. Dedaunan yang gugur dari pohonnya tertata abstrak di tengah jalan, akan dibersihkan oleh mobil pembersih jalan raya. Menambah kesan akan musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Warna-warna bertransformasi menjadi coklat dan merah. Kalau saja tidak ada kasus pembunuhan itu, pasti akan menjadi pagi yang sempurna.

"Setidaknya kau jangan berteriak seperti itu _bloody git_!" Arthur kesal, tiap kali kena akan sikap sepupunya yang tidak mempunyai sopan santun di telepon. "Dan jangan panggil aku Iggy! Kau lebih tua dariku. Tidakkah sifatmu itu untuk sementara ditahan dan menyesuaikann diri dengan tempat tinggalku ini?"

"Oh, maaf Iggy. Aku hanya senang bisa ke sini lagi!" ujarnya santai. Tidak tahu –atau tidak peduli—dengan lawan bicaranya yang kini sedang menahan marah. "Hey, kenapa marah-marah? Apa ada sesuatu seperti kasus atau semacamnya?"

_Lagi-lagi dia memanggilku Iggy…_ Arthur menarik nafas cepat, mengeluarkan serentetan kekesalannya yang tidak akan bisa membuat Alfred _ngeh_. "Dengar ya Alfred, pagi-pagi aku sudah dapat laporan kasus dan segera pergi ke tempat kejadian. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi atas serangkaian pembunuhan aneh dan kau malah menggangguku dengan suaramu yang-sangat-indah itu. Bisakah kau diam sementara aku akan menjemputmu setelah aku memberikan rincian tugas kepada bawahanku?"

"Mm… Menjemput di mana?" tanya Alfred.

"Di bandara. Memangnya di mana? Di jam besar Big Bang?" ucap Arthur kesal.

"Mm, sebenarnya _sih_… IYA kalau dibilang begitu. Saat ini aku berada di depan jam itu Iggy. Aku tersesat dan tidak tahu rute bis." ujar Alfred hingga membuat Arthur terbelalak.

"Ya ampun. Jadi kau berkeliling kota London… Dari pagi-pagi buta?" tanya Arthur tak percaya.

"Iya. Biar London serasa milikku." akui Alfred.

"Astaga…" Arthur memegang kepalanya yang mulai sakit, atas ulah sepupunya yang –yang menurutnya—tidak kunjung dewasa ini. Kasus pembunuhan yang membuat dirinya tertarik, kini harus terganggu dengan acara-keliling-London-Alfred-pagi -buta-lalu-tersesat-dan-merepotkan-dirinya. Arthur memijat kepalanya pelan, dan harus mengingat teh mana yang akan menghilangkan stres pagi.

"Oke, aku akan menjemputmu." ucap Arthur masih memijat kepalanya. "Tapi saat kau tiba di rumahku, aku mohon –sangat mohon—agar kau diam, tidak merusak barang-barangku, dan menatanya dengan seenaknya. Kau boleh memesan pizza dengan tagihan mengarah kepadaku asal kau diam. Sementara aku berkerja. Mengerti?"

"Hamburger." koreksi Alfred. "Aku akan memesan dua hamburger dan satu _cola_."

"Terserah." ujar Arhur jengkel. "Pokoknya kau harus DIAM di rumahku sampai aku KEMBALI. Mengerti?"

"Yap Iggy! _Hero_ sepertiku tidak akan melanggar perintah!" seru Alfred.

"Terserah." Arhur menutup pembicaraan, memasukkan ponselnya di saku kemeja. Menepuk punggung bawahannya, "Antonio, tolong kamu olah TKP dan atur agar pers tidak mengetahui macam-macam."

Antonio hanya mengangguk patuh. "Ya!"

Sementara itu Alfred menunggu di bangku taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari lokasi yang menyatakan dirinya _tersesat_. Beberapa orang memandangnya sekilas dan terkikik geli, karena Alfred yang beberapa kali menguap dan mengubah posisi tempat duduk. Warga Inggris dan Amerika bisa dibedakan melalui cara mereka berpakaian. Berpakaian serasi, sopan, dan memperhatikan keseimbangan adalah ciri khas gaya pakaian warga Inggris. Sementara warga Amerika mungkin sedikit 'bereksperimen' dengan balutan jaket atau baju yang mereka susun sendiri atas kenyamanan tiap individu. Sehingga gaya berpakaian mereka sangat kasual. Setidaknya antara warga Inggris dan Amerika bisa dibedakan sehingga mempermudah pelayan restoran atau semacamnya untuk berbicara dengan logat yang sesuai. Karena perbedaan adalah hal yang wajar, tidak ada saling menyindir di antara mereka.

Alfred memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket _bomber_ miliknya, menunggu Arthur. Menahan mata yang sayu akibat terlalu semangat berkeliling kota London kepagian. Beberapa kali kacamatanya jatuh, akibat gerakan kepalanya yang berusaha untuk tegak. Alfred mengantuk, panggilan mesra alam bawah sadar telah memanggilnya untuk tidur segera.

Set...! tiba-tiba kacamata Alfred terlepas, membuat Alfred tersadar dan dia kini memandang frame kacamata itu terantuk tanah.

"Oh—!" Alfred mengambil kacamata itu, tanpa mengetahui kalau sebuah tangan telah memegang kacamata itu terlebih dahulu. Alfred memperhatikan siapa pemilik tangan porselen itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat dan berwajah khas ras kaukasoid. Pandangannya tajam dan menusuk. Namun dari perbuatannya tadi –mengambilkan kacamata Alfred—membuat Alfred tidak menilai gadis itu secara satu sisi.

"Mm, _thank you_!" ucap Alfred ketika gadis itu meletakkan kacamatanya di telapak tangannya.

"_Thank you_."**(2) **ucap gadis itu datar. Ia berdiri, dan berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bis.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Alfred sambil meraih pergelangan tangannya. Segera saja gadis itu menatap sinis padanya. Alfred membela diri. "Tunggu, aku tidak bermaksud jahat kepadamu karena aku _hero_…" Gadis itu menarik tangannya, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Alfred darinya. Namun sia-sia. "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan padamu." ucap Alfred _nyengir_.

Gadis itu hanya berdecak kesal. "Apakah perilaku orang Amerika seperti ini?" ucapnya sinis.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Alfred F. Jones." Tangan kanan Alfred yang memegang paksa pergelangan tangan si gadis akhirnya mengendur, membentuk sikap ramah akan menjabat tangan. "Kamu?"

"Apakah aku harus mengatakan namaku?" ujarnya dingin.

"Tentu saja. Karena kita sedang berkenalan." kata Alfred senang. Gadis itu tertegun, dan kemudian ia hanya mengatakan namanya secara singkat tanpa membalas tangan Alfred. "Natalia Arlovskaya."

"Orang Rusia ya? Waw, senang berkenalan denganmu!" ujar Alfred.

Natalia hanya menatapnya sinis. Menganggap dirinya sedang berurusan dengan seorang idiot. Segera saja Natalia pergi, menuju tempat pemberhentian bis. Sementara Alfred melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya. "Aku berharap bisa bertemu lagi denganmuuu…!"

"Huh, bertemu apanya? _Toh_ aku akan segera menghabisimu." guman Natalia, sangat pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Kuulangi lagi dari awal agar kau mengerti. KAU, harus diam di rumahku. Kalau kau mau keluar, sebaiknya aku menemanimu saat keluar karena aku tidak mau mengambil resiko atas ulahmu itu! Mengerti?"

Alfred hanya mengangguk berkali-kali layaknya anak kecil. "Iya Iggy. _Hero_ sepertiku akan mematuhi peraturanmu kok." Alfred menyandarkan bahunya ke kursi bis. "Hei, tadi aku berkenalan dengan seorang gadis."

"Oh." ucap Arthur tak antusias. "Apakah dia terlihat kesal kepadamu?"

"Tidak tahu." Begitu Alfred menjawabnya, Arthur maklum bahwa jawabannya adalah YA. "Hei Iggy. Bisa ceritakan apa kasus yang kau temui tadi pagi?" lanjut Alfred.

Arthur tahu kalau sepupunya ini adalah orang paling ingin ikut campur di seluruh unsur hidupnya. Ia tidak mau Alfred bersemangat dan ingin tahu kenyataan dari kasus ini. Oke, Arhur sendiri tidak tahu apa misteri dari kasus ini. Menyelidiknya saja belum. Namun sikap Alfred yang membuatnya sedikit khawatir karena tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri, membuat Arhur jadi sedikit protektif padanya. Tapi entah kenapa, Arthur merasa membiarkan Alfred mengetahui sedikit saja kasus yang ditemuinya tadi pagi, tak apa-apa.

"Tapi kau tak boleh ikut campur. Mengerti?" peringat Arhur mula-mula. Yang diberi peringatan hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Oke," Arthur menarik nafas, mencari garis start yang cocok untuk memulai. "Akhir-akhir ini ada sekitar tiga kasus pembunuhan –seperti ini—selama dua minggu. Kebanyakan korbannya adalah para penjabat dari perusahaan penting yang sedang naik daun. Banyak yang mengira-ngira pelakunya seperti apa dan apa motifnya. Tapi dilihat dari cara pelaku menghabisi korbannya, sangat profesional dengan membuat korban setengah lumpuh dan korban merasakan kesakitan terlebih dahulu sebelum dihabisi nyawanya. Jadi kemungkinan pelaku adalah psikopat, di antara opini masyarakat ada benarnya juga. Hingga saat ini, entah kenapa tidak ada bukti-bukti memadai."

Arthur kembali menarik nafas, mengakhiri perkataannya. Alfred hanya diam, termenung cukup dalam. Sampai-sampai Arhur heran. _Apakah _bloody git_ ini kerasukan sesuatu?_ Batin Arthur.

Tiba-tiba saja Alfred membentuk kepalan tangan dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "_Hero_ sepertiku akan menangkap pelakunya!" membuat Arthur memijat kepalanya. Pusing. Menyesali keputusannya atas menceritakan kasus –yang jelas-jelas—akan membuat Alfred ini ikut campur secara otomatis.

Bis melaju cukup kencang karena lancar dan tidak ada macet. Di Inggris nyaris tidak ada macet. Suasana yang nyaman itu tak menyadari sebagian orang bahwa seseorang yang mempunyai tatapan dingin memandang salah seorang dari penumpang-penumpang itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Beberapa orang tampak bersiap-siap. Menyiapkan segala sesuatu dan membawa sesuatu. Terlihat kesibukan di jendela kamar lantai dua Arthur. Alfred yang melihat melalui jendela tersebut hanya menonton antusias, melihat kesibukan orang-orang yang berada di bawahnya. Sambil meminum _cola_, mata Alfred dengan teliti melihat beberapa kesibukan yang berada di sana.

_Sedang menyiapkan apa mereka? Kenapa insting _hero_-ku merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang menarik_? Batin Alfred menduga. Kalau saja, jika Arhur tidak membuatnya tetap diam di rumah yang terkunci, pasti Alfred akan langsung pergi ke bawah dan membantu orang-orang di sana. Tapi karena kondisinya seperti ini –Alfred terkunci di dalam rumah—dan Alfred sudah berjanji tidak akan keluar dari rumah Arthur, membuat Alfred sedikit menahan hasrat _hero-_nya. Meskipun sudah ia rasakan, menggebu-gebu sekali.

Matanya melihat ke bawah dengan seksama. Tampak seorang gadis yang ia temui dan berkenalan dengannya tadi pagi. Mata Alfred membesar, antusias. Dan segera saja tanpa memperhatikan pandangan heran sekitar, Alfred menyapa gadis itu. Menyapa Natalia.

"Heeiii—! Kita akhirnya bertemu lagi yaa!" teriak Alfred dari jendela lantai dua. Natalia yang menoleh ke sumber suara, hanya berdecak kecil. "Mau saja aku datang ke tempatmu berdiri! Namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" Tetap saja teriak tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh warga sekitar. Begitulah Alfred F. Jones.

Segera saja Alfred meraih telepon rumah, lalu menelepon nomor Arthur. Lalu terdengar sepatah kata dari mulutnya dan kembali Alfred menutup telepon itu. Dan Alfred kembali ke jendela.

Hup! Tiba-tiba pemuda enerjik itu turun, lompat dengan kaki menyentuh genteng rumah Arthur dan kembali melompat. Membentuk posisi agar pendaratannya di atas tanah sempurna, dengan sukses kaki Alfred menyentuh tanah. Natalia sedikit terkejut atas hal yang dilihatnya itu. Mengetahui ekspresi Natalia yang demikian, Alfred hanya _nyengir_.

"Oke, aku berubah pikiran." ujar Alfred. "Tidak boleh mengabaikan teman baru. Makanya, aku keluar dan sepertinya Iggy mengizinkanku. Tapi biarlah. Apa kamu tinggal di sekitar sini? Sedang apa orang-orang sekitar? Kenapa semua kelihatan sibuk? Ada acara apa? Apa aku boleh membantu? Apakah mereka menyiapkan _hamburger_?" Alfred mengeluarkan serentetan pertanyaan sekaligus. Membuat Natalia terkejut, heran, dan menunjukkan ekspresi marah.

"Berhenti bicara! Cerewet!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sepanjang hari, lelah yang dirasakan Alfred tadi pagi sepertinya menghilang begitu saja begitu ia menemukan hal yang dianggapnya menarik. Natalia yang menemaninya –dipaksa sebenarnya—hanya menunjukkan ekspresi dingin dan kekesalan yang tidak beda jauh dengan Arthur. Karena Alfred sudah biasa kena marah, mungkinkah kepekaannya pada orang yang berpotensi terkena darah tinggi memudar?

Dengan nada jutek dan sarkastis Natalia, Alfred tahu bahwa setahun yang lalu festival buah musim gugur diadakan dan berhasil dengan sukses. Agenda tahunan yang tergolong baru ini lumayan menarik minat dan keantusiasan pengunjung yang ikut atau meramaikan. Hal yang dilakukan di festival itu menjual berbagai macam buah yang kebanyakan panen pada musim gugur dengan harga terjangkau. Selain itu juga ada pertunjukan sirkus kecil dan kesenian abad pertengahan yang dipertontonkan secara mandiri, sehingga festival ini mendapat perhatian dari masyarakat yang tinggal di kota lain.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke festival itu yuk!" ajak Alfed tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah. Kalau aku ajak Iggy, aku tidak yakin kalau Iggy mau menemaniku."

"Tidak."

"Sekali iniii saja. Kita kan teman."

Natalia terdiam.

"_Yes I do_. Tolong katakan itu!"

"Jangan sampai terlalu malam."

"_Yeess_! Kalau begitu mari kita kerja swadaya di sini!"

"Ap! Apa?"

Alfred sangat mempunyai jiwa sosial yang tinggi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Arthur menggerutu kesal telepon yang ia terima dari Alfred berlangsung hanya beberapa detik. Ditambah lagi, Arthur yang bersikeras tidak mengijinkan Alfred keluar malah diabaikan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu. _Huh, sudahlah! Biarkan dia berbuat sesukanya!_ Batin Arthur menyerah atas kelakuan Alfred.

Hari ini Arthur berada di tempat lokasi kejadian. Arthur memperhatikan lokasi dengan seksama sembari menekuni data-data korban dan kemungkinan pelaku di tangannya. Data _print_ itu digenggamnya dengan erat, ingin rasanya Arthur merobek-robek data itu. Karena nyaris Arthur tidak mendapatkan petunjuk penting apapun. Data-data ini menurutnya terlalu basa-basi.

Arthur tidak mau berburuk sangka. Tapi ia merasa, ada musuh di balik selimut. Mustahil tidak ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan terlalu sempurna kecuali hal itu ditutupi oleh pihak yang bekerja sama di kepolisian. Apakah di pihaknya ada seseorang yang menyembunyikan informasi penting? Arhur hanya berani menduga. Untuk sementara waktu, Arthur akan mengawasi bawahan-bawahan dan atasannya. Bukannya Arthur tidak percaya, tapi ada hal yang harus dipastikannya.

Setelah mengamati tempat kejadian, Arthur menuju _cafe_ Hedervary yang bersebelahan dengan tempa kejadian. Di sana, Arthur masuk dan memesan teh _jasmine_ untuk menenangkan pikiran dengan bau melati teh tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, pesana teh datang dan yang membawakan teh itu adalah pemilik toko, Elizaveta Hedervary.

"Ini inspektur. Apa pelakunya sudah tertangkap? Pelangganku jadi sepi." ujar Elizaveta.

"Pelanggan jadi sepi karena makanan yang disediakan tidak enak!" celoteh salah seorang pelanggan yang Arthur kenal. Siapa _sih_ yang bisa melupakan ciri khas pemuda albino berambut putih dan matanya yang merah mencolok itu? Pasti belum mendengar nama Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Sembarangan! Kau yang seharusnya pergi!" Eliza melempar Gilbert dengan tatakan yang berada di dekatnya. Alhasil kena telak di kepala Gilbert. "Saya dengar seme anda _eh_ sepupu anda tiba di sini. Memangnya ada apa ya?"

Arthur tertegun. Dan ia mengingat sesuatu. "Alfred datang ke sini karena untuk berlibur dan meresmikan pembuatan gedung teknologi arkeologi yang dipeloporinya. Kau tahu _kan_ si aneh itu sangat tertarik dengan penggalian barang bersejarah? Yah, menurutku acara seremonial itu tidaklah penting karena memakan biaya dan dihadiri oleh..."

Ucapan Arthur terhenti, membuat Eliza penasaran. "Ada apa inspektur? Oleh siapa?"

"Oleh salah seorang calon gubernur London yang akan mengikuti pemilu dua minggu lagi… Oh tidak. Itu politik terselubung. Alfred?" Arthur bangun setelah ia menghabiskan tehnya. "Aku akan membayar tehnya nanti. Harap menunggu dan tolong telepon kepolisian atas nama saya!"

"B, baik!" Eliza heran atas perubahan sikap mendadak Arthur. Sementara itu Gilbert sepertinya sedang mengalami memar di kepala.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sore telah berganti malam. Langit mulai menghitam dan bertransformasi menjadi biru karena _light pollution _kota. Lampu gantung –atau bisa disebut lampion—telah dinyalakan satu-persatu. Alfred melihatnya dengan senang. Sementara Natalia hanya menatap sinis kepadanya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita nikmati kerja keras kita Natalia!" ajak Alfred.

"Tidak." tolak Natalia. Namun Alfred sudah menarik tangannya. Sepertinya tidak didengar.

Lampion berpendar samar, kesan akan masa lalu terlihat jelas di sini. Orang-orang sudah berdatangan dan melihat-lihat suasana festival. Merupakan hal yang mustahil bila kota ramai seperti London nyaris tidak menemukan sudut keramaian ini. Berbagai manisan dan jajanan dijajakan. Sudut-sudut tempat festival merupakan tempat yang romantis. Hanya pengunjung setahun lalu saja yang tahu akan tempat itu.

Alfred dan Natalia menikmati hasil kerja keras mereka membantu mendirikan festival ini, dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan dan menggenggam satu sama lain. Mungkin hanya Alfred yang menggenggam tangan Natalia. Karena Alfred yang mengajaknya. Natalia meskipun terlihat ogah-ogahan, ia terlihat sedikit menikmati festival ini.

Alfred yang diam-diam melihatnya, hanya _nyengir_.

"Baru pertama kali datang ke festival semacam ini?" tanya Alfred.

Natalia hanya tertegun. "Satu kali. Ketika aku dan kakakku pergi ke lapangan merah di Moskwa."

"Kalau aku lumayan sering!" oceh Alfred. "Di Amerika banyak sekali festival atau perayaan. Aku rutin mengikuti setiap festival seperti ke taman yang ditumbuhi pohon Jepang di pinggir sungai Potomac, Washington DC atau pameran layang-layang dari Indonesia di kota yang sama. Seharusnya kau lebih sering mendatangi festival semacam itu di negaramu. Siapa tahu aku akan ke sana, sekedar mampir."

"Oh." guman Natalia. "… Kakakku sering tidak mengizinkan aku keluar rumah. Kalau dia sedang _mood_ ingin mengajakku keluar, aku tidak pernah menolaknya. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku menghormati kakakku itu." jelas Natalia.

"Kurang lebih sama denganku." ucap Alfred. "Iggy sangat _over protective_ denganku. Yaa, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak meragukan dia dan ada sifat-sifat Iggy yang membuatku kagum."

Natalia terdiam. Kemudian ia memandang lampion merah yang bersinar remang-remang. "Kenapa kau peduli padaku?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Alfred.

"Maksudku…" Natalia berhenti, membuat Alfred menatapnya lebih dalam. Sehingga Natalia menjadi salah tingkah. "Tak pernah ada yang peduli padaku. Uhm, maksudku… Aku belum pernah seperti ini. Eh, semacam—"

"Tak apa." sela Alfred. "Tapi yang jelas, kau merasakannya kan?" lanjut Alfred sambil mengenggam tangan Natalia lebih erat. Natalia hanya mengangguk kikuk. Perlahan dirasakannya tangan kiri Alfred menyentuh pipi porselennya, dengan perlahan menyingkirkan helai rambut depan yang menutupi muka Natalia. Kemudian mengelus pelan keningnya, membuat Natalia merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang berubah dari mukanya.

Rrrrtttt…! Rrrrttt…!

"Suara ponsel siapa itu? Aku tidak membawanya." tanya Alfred. Tangannya lalu turun dan melirik Natalia. "Punyamu?"

"I, iya. Kurang lebih begitu." Natalia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Alfred dan menjauh. "Mungkin ini dari kakakku. Aku harus menjawabnya. Tunggu sebentar."

"Oh. Baik. Aku akan menunggu." kata Alfred disusul dengan sepeninggalan Natalia yang menuju ke tempat yang tidak diterangi lampion-lampion.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Arthur dengan setengah berlari menyusun hipotesis yang menurutnya sudah mendekati fakta. Pembunuh, korban, Alfred, dan hubungan timbal balik yang terjadi, semuanya cocok. Ini semua berkaitan dengan pemilu gubernur London yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk membuat kebijakan tertentu yang berkaitan dengan imigran Rusia ilegal. Dan Alfred adalah kunci berikutnya yang dicari-cari. Kalau Alfred mati, maka peresmian gedung arkeologi itu akan tertunda dan dana atas gedung tersebut berangsur-angsur dikurangi dan digunakan oleh kebijakan calon gubernur yang terpilih. Maka, kebijakan yang dimaksud itu akan terlaksana dan bisa mempengaruhi stabilitas London. Bahkan negara.

Arthur beberapa kali mengontak ponsel milik Alfred –dan sialnya—Alfred tidak membawa ponselnya dan pergi entah kemana. Arthur yang menyadari keteledorannya untuk hal ini hanya bisa berharap bahwa Alfred baik-baik saja. Sekilas Arthur melihat perayaan festival musim gugur yang diadakan malam ini. seperti ada yang menuntunnya, Arhur pun pergi ke sana dan bertanya pada salah seorang penyelenggara.

"Permisi, saya ingin bertanya. Apa anda melihat pemuda ini?" tanya Arthur sambil memperlihatkan foto Alfred.

"Oh, iya. Dia banyak membantu kami. Dia membuat persiapan festival ini jadi lebih cepat sehingga kami punya waktu untuk beristirahat dan mempersiapkan diri. Sekarang dia melihat-lihat festival bersama temannya itu." jelas si penyelenggara.

"Temannya? Kalau boleh saya tahu, seperti apa ya orangnya?" tanya Arthur, cemas.

"Dia gadis—yang menurut saya—wajahnya khas orang Rusia. Mungkin turis atau teman barunya. Dia juga ikut membantu pemuda ini." ucapnya.

Arthur terdiam cukup lama. Sehingga membuat si penyelenggara heran. Sebelum si penyelenggara menegurnya, Arthur menegakkan kepala dan membuat perintah. Sambil menunjukkan tanda kepolisiannya. "Saya Inspektur khusus kepolisian Arthur Kirkland. Memerintahkan anda dan teman-teman anda untuk mengamankan festival ini segera. Dan... jangan sampai pengunjung tahu akan hal ini!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Hebat! Anda mendekatinya cukup dalam sehingga banyak sekali kesempatan yang anda peroleh untuk menghabisinya. Apakah anda sudah membuat rencana tertentu agar sepupu dari inspektur itu mati dengan wajar?" tanya suara dari ponsel Natalia.

"… Belum. Saya rasa dia dihabisi saja secara wajar. Maksud saya, saya tidak merencanakan hal-hal rumit seperti itu." jawab Natalia, sedikit ragu.

Suara dari ponsel itu terdiam cukup lama, kemudian bergema lagi. "Tak masalah. Asal dia mati saja dengan modus seperti apa pun, itu bagus untuk rencana kita. Asal, jangan mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah pembunuhnya. Karena kami akan membutuhkanmu jasamu lagi dan akan digunakan untuk menekan keamanan kota London…"

Natalia terdiam, menunggu suara itu. "Sekarang, anda harus menghabisinya untuk kami. Apakah saya sudah memberitahu konsekuesi atas tugas ini?"

"Sudah. Saya akan melaksanakannya, tuan."

* * *

><p>"Natalia, kok lama sekali…" tanya Alfred menyusul Natalia di tempat Natalia menerima panggilan. "Apakah itu dari kakakmu untuk pulang lebih cepat? Kalau iya, kita bisa mempercepat perjalanan kita."<p>

"… Tidak. Hari ini kakakku sedang berbaik hati. Ia membolehkanku pulang telat asal diantarkan olehmu." jawab Natalia datar. Alfred tertegun.

"Baik. Aku senang. Nanti aku akan mengundang kakakmu untuk megikuti peresmian gedung teknologi besok. Sekalian kamu ikut juga ya!" ucap Alfred senang. Kemudian Alfred menolehkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Tampak bintang-bintang dengan jarak renggang satu-sama lain. "Sepi ya?"

"Eh?" Natalia merasa aneh atas apa yang dikatakan Alfred.

"Maksudku, lihat langit itu. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana kecuali warna langit yang biru tua. Itu yang kumaksud sepi. Tapi bagus kok. Karena waktu tengah malam nanti akan dinyalakan kembang api. Bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya... Di sini?"

"I… Iya." Tangan Natalia meraih pisau yang ditaruhnya di balik baju bagian belakangnya. Merupakan tempat persembunyian senjata yang paling pas bagi Natalia yang sedang bergerak aktif akhir-akhir ini. Selain merasakan tajamnya pisau itu, Natalia juga merasakan tajamnya pandangan eksekutor yang sedang menunggu di belakangnya. Tepatnya di kegelapan.

"Kita beruntung Natalia! Kembang apinya akan dinyalakan 15 menit lagi!" ucap Alfred sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Ini bagus kan? Setelah ini aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Dan besok akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagiku."

Pisau itu memperlihatkan pantulan sinar lampu setelah Natalia menyingkapkannya di samping tubuhnya. Tangan itu menggenggam kuat, siap menghujam mangsanya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Iggy. Semoga ia tidak protes atas pilihanku."

_Pi... Pilihanku..._

"Yep. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi."

Natalia menundukkan kepala, sehingga rambut bagian depannya menutupi setengah mukanya._ Terima kasih, Alfred..._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DOR—!**

Terdengar suara teriakan pengunjung begitu mendengar suara lecutan senjata api yang tertangkap oleh telinga. Arthur dengan sigap menuju sumber suara itu dan beberapa kali ia nyaris tertabrak dengan pengunjung yang panik dan berlarian. Tapi Arthur tak peduli. Sang inspektur terus berlari sampai ia menemukan sudut kecil yang tidak diterangi lampion. Di mana ia mencium samar-samar bau mesiu, serta menemukan pemandangan yang tidak akan dipercayainya. Seorang gadis tertembak di punggung sebelah kirinya, sekarang ambruk dan kini ditopang Alfred.

"ALFRED—!" teriak Arthur begitu ia melihat sosok Alfred. Kemudian kepalanya beralih ke atas, yang diyakininya sebagai sumber tembakan. Dilihatnya sosok penembak yang menggunakan senapan itu. Yang sialnya –berpakaian serba hitam—sehingga Arthur tak melihat jelas wajah yang melakukan penembakan itu. Dilihatnya lagi dari tempat kejadian, ada pisau di dekat Alfred. _Apa maksudnya ini?_ Tanya Arthur dalam hati.

Moncong senapan itu beralih ke Alfred yang memegang gadis itu, segera disadari Arthur dan meneriaki Alfred, namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Alfred. Ia hanya diam, tak bergeming. Arthur yang jengah atas situasi berbahaya, mulai mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jasnya, menembak. Tepat mengenai bahunya. Tetapi gerakannya masih terjaga. Itu berarti penembak ini sangat professional.

Dirasakan oleh Arthur sang penembak akan melakukan penembakan lagi, Arthur menghindar tepat sebelum peluru itu masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Kemudian Arthur menembak sosok tersebut, lagi. Yang sialnya lagi –hanya mengenai angin kosong—karena kemampuan prestisius Arthur untuk menembak tepat terbuyar oleh gerakan mendadak tadi. Tapi karena itu cukup mengancam –sang penembak—maka diputuskannya untuk mundur dan menghilang dari pandangan Arthur. Dengan cepat Arthur mengeluarkan ponselnya, memerintahkan bawahan yang dipanggil oleh Elizaveta untuk menangkap penembak misterius itu. Kemudian Arthur mendekati Alfred dan gadis yang tertembak itu.

"Alfred! Apa kau bodoh? Dia tadi akan menembakmu tahu—!" ujar Arthur kesal. Saat Arthur akan mengeluarkan serentetan kekesalannya itu ke Alfred, terlihat di mata Arthur garis air mata yang mengalir di pipi Alfred. "_Bloody git_? Kau… Menangis?"

"Iggy, sebaiknya kau membiarkan dia untuk menembak… Biarkan dia menembak agar aku bisa menyusul NATALIA!" teriak Alfred. "Seharusnya… Seharusnya…"

"Ja… Jangan…" ucap gadis itu terbata-bata. "Aku pantas mendapatkan ini, karena aku adalah seorang pembunuh, Alfred…"

"Na… Natalia? Kau masih…" kata Alfred lega. "Jangan bercanda… Natalia?" Alfred berusaha tersenyum menghadapi lelucon Natalia. Namun kondisi yang demikian, serta pengakuan itu, membuat Alfred menghapus senyumannya itu dari mukanya. Natalia terbatuk, cipratan darah keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Alfred menoleh ke Arthur yang tertegun akan pengakuan Natalia. "Iggy, cepat bawa Natalia ke rumah sakit. Bantu aku untuk mengangkat Natalia, Iggy."

"Tapi… _Bloody git_—" Arthur melihat kondisi Natalia –yang jelas-jelas—sangat kritis dan peluru itu tepat menerobos jantungnya. Sehingga kesempatan bertahan baginya sangatlah kecil menurut Arthur. Namun Arthur iba dengan Alfred yang sepertinya menganggap gadis ini sangatlah penting. Segera Arthur mengangkat Natalia. Kemudian disusul dengan sebuah suara,

"To, tolong. Aku ingin melihat kembang api…" pinta Natalia yang memaksakan dirinya membuka suara. Arthur yang heran hanya menoleh ke Alfred. Kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Alfred.

"Tapi sebentar saja ya, Natalia. Setelah itu aku dan Iggy akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." ucap Alfred sambil mengenggam tangan Natalia yang perlahan mendingin. Alfred mengenggam tangan Natalia dengan kedua tangannya dengan erat, serta menatap langit biru bersih itu.

Psiiiuuu… **DOR**—! **DOR**—!

Kembang api yang seperti bunga krisan itu akhirnya muncul dan tampak di langit yang bersih, tidak terhiasi apa pun. Hanya api berpendar dan menorehkan cahaya warna-warni yang mewarnai langit. Pantulan cahaya sampai ke tanah dan keramaian yang terdengar dari jauh, bersorak dan bergembira. Saling menyahut dan bersuka cita. Mereka bertiga merasakan gegap gepita itu. Natalia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, yang disusul dengan kepala Alfred yang memandang kepadanya.

"Seandainya aku…—**Uhuk**, **uhuk**!— terlahir sebagai gadis biasa, —**UHUK**!— aku akan memberanikan diri untuk menunjukkan senyumanku padamu. Aku…—**Uhuk**!— beruntung bisa menemuimu tadi pagi. **Uhuk**!" Alfred mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulut Natalia, sebentar saja tangannya terhiasi oleh darah Natalia.

"Jangan bicara lagi Natalia! Ayo Iggy, kita bawa Natalia ke rumah sakit!" Alfred berteriak, namun Arthur tak bergeming. "IGGY!"

"Tapi _bloody git_, ini sudah..." Arthur menatap gadis yang berada di dalam pangkuannya itu. Perlahan tangannya merasakan hawa hangat gadis itu tahap demi tahap menghilang.

"IGGY!"

"Al…" Natalia masih menyebut pelan nama Alfred.

"Ya? Natalia…"

"_Spasibal_,_ da_."

Natalia menarik senyum dari sudur bibirnya. Kelopak matanya turun menutup, tak akan terbuka lagi. Tangan Alfred merasakan kedinginan yang amat sangat dari gadis itu. Alfred yang menyadarinya, berusaha memeriksa nadi Natalia. Namun nihil, tidak ada yang dirasakan dari kulitnya. Kosong, sia-sia.

"Natalia, Natalia! Bangun Natalia! Aku, aku…" Alfred mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Natalia yang memucat.

"Natalia! Aku menyukaimu...! Tolong bangun Natal! Aku belum bilang pada Iggy tentang pilihanku kan? Kamu pilihanku Natalia!"

Arthur menundukkan kepala, menurunkan tubuh Natalia dari pangkuannya. "Semoga kau tenang bersama-Nya."

Letusan kembang api masih terdengar, terdengar menggelelgar dan bangga. Tak di dengarnya suara pilu akan teriakan yang teramat dalam dari seseorang yang berada di dalam sudut kecil kegelapan. Lamban laun suara sirine meraung-raung. Derap kaki polisi bersahutan layaknya tentara. Dengan senjata siap di tangan dan mengamankan area. Pengunjung hanya bertanya-tanya bisu dalam relung hatinya. _Ada apa ini?_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

R.I.P

Natalia Arlovskaya

21/08

**.**

* * *

><p>Arthur memandang Alfred yang memegang batu nisan itu dengan erat. Bunga <em>Lily<em> yang segar itu diletakkan di depan nisan itu. Arthur menghela nafas, ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menunduk. Akan jadi waktu yang lama untuk mengembalikan Alfred ke sifat berisiknya itu.

"Iggy, benarkah Natalia seorang pembunuh?"

Arthur tercengang begitu mendengar pertanyaan Alfred yang mengarah kepadanya. Pelan Arthur menjawab, "Ya. Tapi, ia hanyalah korban. Ia hanya disuruh oleh seseorang yang sebenarnya menginginkan sesuatu dari semua ini."

"Begitu ya." guman Alfred. "Iggy, bisakah aku membantumu? Untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menembak Natalia… Untuk bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang orang itu… Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya untuk saat ini. Aku akan membalas nyawa yang tidak bisa aku selamatkan."

Untuk kali ini, Arthur mengalah. "Baiklah. Tapi tolong jangan bertindak lebih dari pengawasanku. Aku akan memberimu sederet pengalaman dariku, Alfred F. Jones."

Alfred hanya mengangguk. Kembali ia menatap batu nisan Natalia.

Arthur mengambil satu langkah mundur, membiarkan Alfred diam bersama kuburan orang yang dicintainya. Untuk kali ini Arthur tidak memberitahukan kejadian sebenarnya pada atasan. Mengatakan _bahwa_ gadis itu adalah korban penembakan yang melindungi sepupunya... Bukan sebuah fakta bahwa gadis itu adalah pembunuh berantai akhir-akhir ini. Ini demi menjaga hati Alfred. Hati sepupunya yang entah, di mana keceriaan dan hal menyebalkannya itu.

Arthur Meninggalkan tempat pemakaman perlahan. Bau rumput segar yang baru dipotong menyeruak dan memasuki hidungnya. Arthur menuju ke sebuah pohon besar yang dirasanya cukup bisa menyembunyikan sosoknya. Ia menuju ke sana, mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik jas hitamnya.

Sebuah ponsel.

Ya, ponsel milik gadis itu, yang Arthur diam-diam mengambilnya untuk diselidiki. _Sebuah ponsel milik seorang pembunuh. _Batin Arthur. Sang inspektur membuka segel ponsel tersebut, melihat ke fitur kontak untuk melihat sederetan nama yang membuatnya tercengang. Nama-nama yang membuat Arthur gemetar, betapa lingkaran setan ini amat-sangat menyesatkan. Jari jempol Arthur yang digunakan untuk menggulir tombol navigasi terhenti. Tampak sebuah nama yang membuat Arthur merasa terkhianati, membuat Arthur geram dan ingin menumpahkan semuanya. Sebelum sebuah suara menghampirinya dan meninju mukanya.

BUAAKKHH—!

Tak terdengar oleh Alfred karena tempat Arthur berdiri cukup jauh. Merupakan suatu kesialan yang buruk, amat buruk. Pukulan yang keras hingga Arthur terjengkal ke belakang. Ponsel yang dipegangnya jatuh dan kini diambil oleh seseorang yang Arthur kenal. Yang Arthur sebut sebagai seorang pengkhianat.

"Antonio… Kau—!" Arthur menggeram, memegangi pipi kirinya dan dari mulutnya yang keluar darah.

"Aku hanya korban. Seperti katamu tadi. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa." Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan pergi menuju ke sebuah mobil yang –mungkin—dibawanya. "Inspektur, saya keluar dari kepolisian. Maaf telah merepotkan anda."

Arthur hanya menggeram pelan, sambil menyadari betapa kesadarannya perlahan turun akibat dari pukulan itu. Entah karena apa. Apakah karena tahu ada pengkhianat, atau menghadapi sebuah kenyataan bahwa sepupunya akan menghadapi sebuah tebing terjal yang tak mungkin dilewatinya?

Arthur pingsan. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak, ini belum berakhir. Di alam bawah sadar kalian.

* * *

><p>AN: I'M LIKE GANTUNG END! YEAY \m #dor. Well, ini untuk IHA fest yang batu pertama kali buat saya ._. #emang. Karna akhirnya begini, mungkin ada sekuelnya atau apa. Tapi karna RL saya tak memungkinkan (ditambah utang home fandom orz), makanya gitu deh. Moga-moga nih fic bisa keterima meskipun sudah 5000 words lebih! Kebablasan ane OAO" Review jika berkenan u.u

_1. Spasibal: terima kasih dalam bahasa Rusia._  
><em>2. Orang Inggris biasanya klo membalas ucapan terima kasih tuh balesnya pakai kata thank you juga. Ini versi sopannya untuk mereka. Tidak mengenal kata 'your welcome<em>' xD


End file.
